In the field of manufacturing of backpacks and related products, certain specific types of packs have evolved. Possibly the greatest amount of effort has been expended in the design and development of full scale backpacks for loads of 40-50 lbs or more which frequently include an aluminum frame extending from waist to shoulders to which a carry pack is attached, a heavy waistband which may be heavily padded since most of the load is carried on the hips, and other straps extending from the top of the frame across the sternum and/or around the shoulders. Heavy padding of the waistband has not always proved successful since the cover material may tend to bunch up and wrinkle causing unpleasant pressure points.
For shorter excursions, usually not exceeding one day, or for carrying of one's belongings in the absence of pockets or handbags, various types of fannypacks have been devised. Some of such fannypacks have a very limited capacity and are designed to hold only a few small items such as might be carried in a small handbag. Others have been designed to carry quite substantial loads which might weigh in the neighborhood of 10-15 lbs. or more. Such loads are sufficiently heavy that they are frequently carried in shoulder packs having straps around the shoulders and which are not supported at the waist or hips. For hiking substantial distances, however, it has been found that carrying such weights on one's hips is preferable and a selection of fannypacks is available which are primarily supported on the hips with a fairly heavy webbed belt at the waist. Because it is generally believed that the weights carried in such fannypacks are limited and the duration of use is also limited, many such fannypacks are constructed of relatively lightweight materials and include limited or no padding. Such packs are designed to sell at relatively low prices. It is believed, however, that there is a need for a high quality fannypack which is durable and which includes significant padding and lumbar support such that moderately heavy loads can be carried comfortably for several hours at a time.